A new start
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Daniel aka Rooster has never cared about anyone but himself, he was a con aritest. When he comes across a 14 year old boy who was abandoned by his parents, things start to change can this young man worm his way into the man's heart?.


A/N Well I was watching Annie and came up with this idea, hope you enjoy it be pretty long lol.

Summery: Daniel aka Rooster has never cared about anyone but himself, he was a con artist. When he comes across a 14-year-old boy who was abandoned by his parents, things start to change can this young man worm his way into the man's heart?.

Rooster smirked slightly to himself as he straightened his jacket, it had been so easy, even the judge could be conned for the right amount of money. Of course his sister and girlfriend hadn't gotten away with it so easily, they still had 10 years ahead of them. Rearranging his hat Danny tipped it to his sister as he walked past her jail cell.

"See you in about ten sis".

The man just threw back his head and laughed as his sister growled at him, trying to reach at him through the bars. While his girlfriend just cried out his name reaching for him, due to their bad luck his girlfriend well ex girlfriend and his sis got the same jail cell.

"Why you backstabbing Rooster!".

"That's my name" Danny smirked, "don't wear it out".

"Alright alright" a guard said gruffly taking the man by the arm, "don't antagonize the priors".

Grinning Danny walked out of the jail a little jig to his step, they just couldn't keep Danny rooster in prison. He took a deep breath of fresh air, You don't really appreciate the things you have until you're in a jail, tipping his hat back Danny walked down the backstreets of New York.

* * *

"Come back here you brat!" a voice yelled prompting the 14-year-old to run down the street, his heart raising none stop.

Running around the corner a look of pure fear crossed the males features, ducking down behind some boxes Kevin allowed his fast beating heart to rest. He hated to resort to stealing it wasn't him, he wasn't the type of kid to steal from someone else, and he felt terrible about it.

But what could he do? ever since his parents had picked up and moved he hadn't had a decent thing to eat, he refused to go to an orphanage. Who would adopt a 14-year-old?, the only kids who got adopted were the younger kids and even sometimes they had a hard time. People just didn't want to adopt in New York, they'd rather have one of their own then take someone else's.

"Hey you!"

Here we go again Kevin gulped in fear, taking off down the street he was just turning the corner when he hit someone hard, sending him backwards sprawling onto the ground.

* * *

Rooster walked down the street ignoring people who were begging for money, luckily he had a few odd ed jobs he could do to earn some. Legal ones of course not that he still wasn't going to do things against the law, he would just be smarter at how he did it.

Walking by an apple cart Danny acted as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, and when the man wasn't looking he stole 3 apples.

Chuckling quietly to himself the older man took a bite of one of the apples, as he was rounding the corner something hard slammed into him. And although he didn't fall the apples fell out of his pocket, eye's flashing in anger Danny picked it up.

"Hey watch where you're" the man paused noticing a 14-year-old man, his eye's were wide fear in them.

"Hey get back here"

Danny's head wiped towards the voice, recognizing the Police he gazed back down at the kid.

A pleading look was in his eye's.

Danny never knew why he did it, or why a sudden urge to protect the man overtook him but before he knew it he pulled the kid up before hiding him behind an abandoned cart.

After a few moments Kevin heard talking.

"So they let you out of jail" one of the officers said in a sneering tone.

"You could say that" Danny said back a smirk crossing his features and he leaned up against the cart munching on an apple.

"Did you pay for that or steal one again?" the other officer said.

"Come on Carl" the first officer laughed, "even Rooster here wouldn't be that stupid come on let's go we have to find that kid".

Taking off but not before sending a glare at Danny the two officers tore down the street.

"You can come out now kid" Danny stated simply still munching on his apple, "there gone".

A/N Well there you guys go yay, my first chapter i might do another one soon.


End file.
